<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonds to fight and die for by Madu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594370">Bonds to fight and die for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madu/pseuds/Madu'>Madu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Zenin Maki, Because Sakura is totally feral, Dimension Travel, Disaster Gay Fushiguro Megumi, Don't let your children around Nanami Kento Kakashi, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is screaming with fear, F/F, Gen, Gojo Satoru is His Own Warning, Gojo and Kakashi being a chaotic jock duo, Hanami: releases the mokuton, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, He will adopt them and your dogs, IT IS MY CANNON NOW KISHIMOTO, Jogo is completelly done with Mahito's bullshit, Kugisaki Nobara is a power lesbian, M/M, Mahito don't see this coming for him, Megumi and Sasuke are the Emo Bitches™, Multi, Nanami Kento is So Done, Oblivious Itadori Yuuji, Pakkun is done with all of this shit, Sakura Nobara and Maki are the muscle trio, Specially Gojo and Kakashi, Sukuna and Kurama are the wine aunts, Team 7: ah shit here we go again, They also are sassy masters bros, Uchiha Sasuke is Bad at Feelings, Uzumaki Naruto is a Ray of Sunshine, Yuuji and Naruto are the brightfull duo, because he still a stupid idiot, in somewere in the Pure Lands Rin slapped Obito's head, like Tenzo is really done with Kakashi's, lots of Teenage Drama™</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madu/pseuds/Madu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting a goddess using a Sharingan pair that has the power to travel between dimensions when you are not an Uchiha it's a shitty idea, that's what Kakashi thinks as he falls through Kamui's black vortex towards the Sage knows where. He doesn't blame Obito, after all he just wanted to help, but using a power like this against a goddess who had the ability to change reality was a bad idea from the start. So here he was, falling for what surely had to be his certain death.</p><p>He did not expect to fall any where else.</p><p>•••</p><p>Gojo Satoru was that type of person who is easily recognizable in a crowd. Jogo was not stupid, no matter what Mahito said, so recognizing and killing Gojo Satoru would be an easy task. And it really was, so much so that Jogo was really beating down the motherfucker.</p><p>Then the fucking ninja fell from the sky.</p><p>•••</p><p>Or the one where Obito tries to help in the fight in spirit, but in true Obito style, ends up spoiling everything so masterfully that ended up yeeting Kakashi and his trio of cute little monsters two and a half dimensions to the left.</p><p>The Tokyo Jujutsu High is not grateful for any of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Fushiguro Megumi &amp; Gojo Satoru &amp; Kugisaki Nobara &amp; Itadori Yuuji, Gojo Satoru/Nanami Kento/Hatake Kakashi, Itadori Yuuji &amp; Nanami Kento, Itadori Yuuji/Fushiguro Megumi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Zenin Maki/Kugisaki Nobara/Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonds to fight and die for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HERE IS MY NEW HEADCANNON ABOUT NARUTO/JUJUTSU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>okay, I know that I have a lot of wips to post in, but is JUJUTSU KAISEN!!! WITH NARUTO!!! It will be a crazy ride, guys, but here we go!</p><p> </p><p>PS: all information about Naruto is from the Naruto Fanon Wiki and Narutopedia. Good part of Kishimoto's canon verse just do not fit in this au, so I will change a lot of things, sorry (not sorry). Oh, and all Jujutsu Kaisen lore from the manga I found in the JJK Wiki, 'cause I just see the anime. Thank very much for all the people who work on the Wikis, by the way! Said that, good reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>FIRE COUNTRY, WESTERN CONTINENT - NINE HOURS TO THE MORNING OF THE TENTH DAY OF OCTOBER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The fight with Kaguya was not going as well as Kakashi would have liked. Sure, they started out with a slight advantage thanks to Obito, but Obito - being the selfless idiot he was after Kakashi pulled that fucking seal off his heart with a well-placed Chidori - had turned to dust and ashes after taking a hit that Zetsu was aiming for Naruto, this shortly after helping to pull Sasuke from the inhospitable dimension in which Kaguya had thrown him to prevent him and Naruto from sealing her back on the damn moon from which she shouldn't have left.</p><p>Kakashi would never understand how the hell the origin of literally all of his problems came down to <em>the ancestor of all known ninja clans fucked and had children with a megalomaniac alien</em>. Sage, just thinking about the logistics of this Kakashi already wanted to drink, no matter if he was in the middle of the fight to protect all life on the planet or not. Speaking of which, and as was completely expected of a villain like Kaguya - and Madara, but Madara, as powerful as he was, it was definitely not a fucking literal god - the bitch was monologizing again, listing all the reasons led her to engineer her escape from the seal and her intentions with the World Tree and become the fucking Juubi. Steal all of humanity's chakra just because she wanted and could? Create world peace by turning everyone into a half brain dead veggie with Infinity Tsukuyomi? And still have the face to ask why they are fighting she? Stingy!</p><p>These are the gods for you, folks.</p><p>"This is not going to end in a good way, Kaka-sensei." Sakura says, punching a White Zetsu the size of a two-story house until oblivion. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke-kun?"</p><p>"Dealing with Black Zetsu and keeping Kaguya busy." Kakashi replies, kicking a human-sized Zetsu away before roasting him with a Katon: Fireball. Not having others around to help deal with the monsters was starting to take its toll, but they had to keep acting like bait if they wanted to give Sasuke and Naruto a damn chance of seal her without more problems than expected from a goddess and an entity composed entirely of her will. "How are your chakra reserves?"</p><p>"Just over half." The girl replies, before screaming a particularly vile curse as she stomps her foot and sends another group of giant Zetsus to hell with a well-placed row of sharp rock stakes. Tsunade had really taught her well. "You?"</p><p>"Alive and still kicking." Kakashi responds, completely evasive while actually kicking another Zetsu in what would be the balls before finishing him off with one of his last kunais with bomb tags. Too bad they had no more sense of pain. "Damn, does this shit never end?"</p><p>"It's the Tree." Answer one of the clones that Naruto had left around to help with the endless flood - ha, a pun! - from enemies made of plant matter. "It is feeding Juubi's body, which then creates more and more Zetsus under the command of the Black Zetsu. He wants to prevent us from getting close to the Tree because he knows that you and Sakura have domination in Doton and enough strength to pull it out by the roots. "</p><p>"This ... Is was not something I sincerely expected." Kakashi comments idly, accepting the green hand that Sakura placed on his newly stretched shoulder. "Was that information from the Sage?"</p><p>"Kind of? It's part of very deliberate interpretation of what he said, and part of the things that come with the Power of Yin. I just ... know. Can you understand that?" Asks the clone, scratching his head as a shiny hand made of pure chakra came out of his side and whipped one of the biggest Zetsus on the battlefield, slicing the creature in half before eroding it. "But the way everything is going, I doubt we can get to the Tree stump before you two reach chakra depletion. More of my chakra and I could end up destroying your tenketsu."</p><p>Before Kakashi can say <em>screw my tenketsu, let's do this</em>, or Sakura can say some elaborate curse before informing the clone <em>very clearly</em> that she can handle the chakra overload, dig up the fucking Tree and save everyone is more important than an overloaded tenketsu, the world... tilts. The clone, as surprised by the sudden distortion of reality as they are, ends up dissipating in a spurt of boiling magma that fell from the "sky" while Kakashi and Sakura lean on each other and try to avoid falling off the small rock ledge where they were on a fall that would definitely be deadly, given the lava lake at the bottom of the "cave" that was that new reality.</p><p>"What the fuck is this ?!" Shouts the girl, carefully moving the heel imbued with a Doton jutsu to make the bulge increase a little, giving them the very necessary space that they need. "What the heck is happen?!"</p><p>The answer came in a Naruto - the real one this time - flying straight at them. Sakura and Kakashi, more accustomed to Naruto flying around for any ungodly reason than anything else, jumped out of the way and clung to the nearest stalactites with chakra-filled feet, just in time to watch Naruto crawl out of the shallow hole that his encounter with the wall had created.</p><p>"Fuck, it hurts!" Grunt the boy, dusting the dust and gravel from his hair with one hand while using the other to pull himself out of the hole. "Oh, Kaka-sensei! Sakura-chan! Were you dragged here too ?!"</p><p>"And where exactly is 'here', Naruto?" Asks Kakashi, not even looking away from Naruto when Sasuke silently shunshined to their side and perches on a ledge near Naruto. For now, there is no sign of Kaguya or Black Zetsu, but Kakashi is not expecting this break in the fight to last very long, no matter what Sasuke and Naruto had done to achieve this. Sakura just looks at them all anxiously.</p><p>"An alternative dimension." Explains Sasuke, blinking a new tear of blood out of his Rinnegan. He wipes his face with the bandages on his wrist, but it only serves to spread the clotted blood even more. "She realized that she won't be able to deal with me and Naruto while trying to protect the Tree from you and Sakura, Kakashi. And as much as the Black Zetsu tries to distract us, he is practically useless in combat if he is not parasitizing a human or a White Zetsu . "</p><p>"So she dragged us into a world in which the chances of her or Zetsu killing us increase." The - literally, what the fuck Sage Mode is this - orange boy ends. "And as good as Sakura-chan's Doton without hand signals is, with so little stone here, any ill-thought movement of super strength can and will kill us too, which we definitely don't want." And as if it were just to make Naruto's point clear, more than one waterfall of lava plummets from the ceiling, while a good number of geysers explode from the boiling lake below, raising a heat wave that wiped away all of Kakashi's accumulated sweat. Sasuke just wraps them all around his Susanoo's ribs before they are all cooked alive and waits for the firestorm to end. "See?"</p><p>"Okay, you have a point." Admits Kakashi, not that he would disagree with Naruto in any way, especially with Sasuke glancing at him. Talk about constipated feelings. "Where are Kaguya and Zetsu?"</p><p>"I put them in a genjutsu." Says Sasuke, tilting his head just enough for the sweaty fringe to come out of the front of his Mangekiyo Sharingan, as if to elucidate the argument. As with Rinnegan, the waterline in Sasuke's right eye was filled with blood mixed with tears. "They think they are chasing us, but they will soon realize that it is just an illusion."</p><p>"You know you're just jinx us, don't you?" Naruto comments idly, and Sasuke makes a face at him.</p><p>And of course he was right, in the most Naruto way possible.</p><p>It happens in a blur. One moment, Sasuke was about to retort Naruto, and the next he was flying, hit by a Yin Release. Sakura and Naruto yell for him, but they were soon flying, too, Naruto protecting Sakura with his own body when Lightning Release swept them both towards Sasuke. Kakashi doesn't even have time to shout the name of any of his students, as Kaguya is in front of him, his hand coated with a Yang chakra blade pointed directly at Kakashi's chest.</p><p>At that moment, Kakashi realized that he was going to die.</p><p>Well ... He lived a shitty life, but it was a life nonetheless. Dying would suck, really, but at least he would see Obito and Rin and Minato-sensei and ...</p><p>Then the burning of Obito's fire chakra travels chakra pathways in both Kakashi's eyes, and the Yang blade and Kaguya itself pass harmlessly through Kakashi with Kamui's familiar tingling sensation.</p><p>"<em>Don't even think about coming to the Pure Lands yet, Bakakashi.</em>" Obito's voice echoes in Kakashi's ears, and he can really feel his teammate's hands on his shoulders as he speaks. "<em>You have a bunch of cute little genins to take care of, remember?</em>"</p><p>And that was true. Kakashi always regretted not paying enough attention to his kids, always regretting being so caught up in his depression and survivor's guilt that he only started to see what was right in front of him after Sasuke left and Jiraiya took Naruto with him out of the village to finish the Fuiinjutsu training and chakra control that they had started the last time Toad Sage had passed through the village. At the time, Sakura was still in Konoha, but she was so busy learning from Tsunade, that Kakashi ended up becoming a background character in her life as well.</p><p>He didn't blame any of them for nothing of that, except himself.</p><p>And Kakashi was a lonely Hatake for <em>so long</em> that he didn't realize what was right in front of his snout until he lost his father, Obito, Rin and Kushina-nee and Minato-sensei. He would not lose his puppies either. So when Kaguya passed for him and go to the children, the only thing Kakashi thought was that he refused to allow himself to stand still while risking losing his pack again.</p><p>"I'm counting on you, Obito." Says Kakashi, and he hears Obito laugh in delight as the Sharingan in Kakashi's irises swirl and the tomoe bend in the shape of the Mangekiyo Kamui as Susanoo's bluish gray skeleton extends and unfolds from Kakashi's spine, wrapping the man in his guts at the same time as Kakashi runs to his puppies, the Hatake blade of the avatar made of chakra sparking when Kakashi brandishes it and hits the false goddess on the side of the body, practically flinging it to the other end of the cave where they were struggling.</p><p>"Kaka-sensei!" He doesn't stop to see who was shouting, just sweeps the kids with Susanoo's free hand and pushes them along with him in the chakra chamber on the avatar's forehead, where they would be safe. "How ... Woa!"</p><p>It was a matter of seconds. Kaguya twisted space with the Rinne Sharingan and used the distortion momentum to launch Yang chakra sticks while still flying due to Kakashi's blow, and Kakashi responded with Kamui, twisting the space in front of him and the space behind Kaguya in a tunnel which protected Kakashi and the kids from the attack and basically ricocheted it in the direction of Kaguya at twice the speed, hitting her directly in the middle of the back.</p><p>"Nice hit, Kaka-sensei!" Exclaims Naruto, extending a hand to his remaining Yang spheres and transforming the ball of dark matter into a nine-rimmed sakujou with a cruelly sharp point as tall as the boy himself. "Come on, Sasuke!" He shouts, shooting out of Kakashi's Susanoo with Sasuke on his heels, Sasuke's own purple Susanoo taking on bodily form around the boy and attacking Kaguya with an odachi blade while Naruto crashed into the Black Zetsu with a loud warcry.</p><p>"Are you okay, Sakura?" Asks Kakashi, without taking his eyes off the fight of the boys, who took turns to strike opponents. Kakashi prided himself on at least being able to hammer the importance of teamwork into them before both boys stopped being his students. "That was a really strong Raiton."</p><p>"Naruto protected me from the blow and caught Sasuke-kun before anything more serious than a few burns and scrapes happened." She reports, gnawing on a soldier's pill with obstinacy. "Don't worry, I healed everything before it could become a problem."</p><p>"This is good. Ready to join the fight again?" Kakashi can feel Kamui spiraling when Obito gets ready, and he has to smile at Sakura's response.</p><p>"Let's kick this bitch's ass, Kaka-sensei!"</p><p>The Kamui chakra ignites and the space folds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uchiha Obito would never forgive himself for how much pain he input to Kakashi through due to a cursed seal and a great misunderstanding due to the manipulations of a crazy ancestor and the bodily manifestation of the will of an alien goddess. No matter what Naruto said - although it was good to hear - about none of this being Obito's fault, Obito still felt responsible for all the atrocities he was forced to commit.</p><p>Then he burned the rest of his chakra helping Sakura to keep a door open for his baby cousin to escape that desert dimension and placed himself between the Black Zetsu and Naruto. And despite doing all this, despite sacrificing not only for the children, but for Kakashi as well, all of this ... All of this was not enough. But Obito was dead, really this time, so what could he do for those he left behind except to end up watching them all die because of his mistakes?</p><p>"<strong>You want to do penance.</strong>" Says a deep voice that comes from everywhere and nowhere in that golden ocean of peace that are the Pure Lands. "<strong>You want to pay a debt that could not be paid with your death.</strong>"</p><p>"Yea!" Exclaims Obito, turning around to try to see the mysterious announcer. "This is all my fault! They shouldn't die for something I did and couldn't fix it afterwards!"</p><p>"<strong>You already gave one of your eyes to the wolf child, didn't you?</strong>" The voice asks, and Obito's eyes widen in realization. "<strong>What keeps you from doing this again?</strong>"</p><p>"But ... Kakashi is still alive." Babble Obito; he can't understand where that voice - is it Shinigami-sama? Or is it something bigger? - wants to come with all this.</p><p>"<strong>And should that matter?</strong>" Spits out the voice that may-or-may-not be Shinigami's, and the mist of silver and gold shining around Obito opens like a kabuki curtain, revealing a world of fire, lava and stone, all exploding in a blazing fire storm. There are Kakashi and his genins, all of them wrapped in the purple blanket of Sasuke's Susanoo ribs, but before Obito can do anything besides raise one hand - for what, he has no idea -, Kaguya reaches out and attacks, knocking Sasuke down with a Yin jutsu and sweeping Sakura and Naruto out of Kakashi's reach with a lightning jutsu whose light leaves Obito flashing bright spots of his vision, which he stops seeing in time to watch the false goddess approach Kakashi dangerously with a Yang blade in his hand, pointed directly at Obito's friend's chest. "<strong>He's going to die.</strong>" The voice points, without any inflection in its tone. Obito hardly pays any attention, too busy watching Kakashi's eyes dull with resignation. "<strong>What are you going to do about it, child? Are you going to stand there watching, or are you going to do something?</strong>"</p><p>And wasn't that the certainty of the Obito crisis?</p><p>"<strong>Make up your mind, child!</strong>" The voice screams, almost like the former professor of Obito during the Academy, scaring Obito back to his non-life.</p><p>He reaches out and reaches Kakashi's shoulder, grabbing the dusty fabric from his jounin vest and squeezing it to the point where he can feel the bones and muscles below. So Obito ignites his chakra and reaches inside Kakashi, following his chakra network to the cluster of chakra paths within Kakashi's eyes, and forces Kakashi's white chakra to blend in with his own gray chakra enough that, between one lower eyelid and the other, Kakashi has a pair of fully functional Sharingans active on his irises, just in time for Obito to force Kamui and make Kakashi's body intangible.</p><p>Obito will not allow Kakashi to meet him and the others ahead of time and end up leaving those three children alone in the world, and Obito says this to him while Kakashi pulls in Obito's spirit and, for the first time for both, forms Susanoo just in time to prevent a frontal attack on the kids. The late Uchiha laughs with delight, and does not hesitate to give his all when Kakashi asks, plunging into the fight with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, mixing both their chakras so that Obito doesn't know where he starts and Kakashi ends, both fighting as if they were practically one.</p><p>That's when Obito has an idea. If Kaguya could practically leaf through the quintiles of realities and choose a random world to fight in, why couldn't Obito and Kakashi do the same? Why couldn't they force it to fall into another dimension, instead of the other way around? What were preventing them?</p><p>Between one attack and another, Kakashi blinks hot, bloody tears out of the borrowed Sharingan and Obito imagines a place where they have the best chance of defeating and sealing Kaguya while activating Kamui's properties and stretching the range of his Mangekiyo Sharingan as much as he can. At the same time, the Rinne Sharingan on the goddess's forehead blinks hard before widening to the point of almost jumping out of its orbit.</p><p>The world folds over itself and reality <strong>breaks</strong>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The multiverse is composed of a checkered network where the horizontal lines are the timelines, while the vertical lines are composed by reality and the points of intersection between both is where the worlds are formed and located. It is clear that the position of each of these elements varies according to the point of view of the power in question that has the ability to visualize them, and often a timeline can be confused with a reality and vice versa. Worlds and pieces of the network have already been irreparably destroyed because of these mistakes, but even with events like this happening, the network has no end, and therefore the destruction of a world or a thousand is irrelevant at the end of the day, as there will always be more worlds, more lines and more realities to replace the lost ones thanks to the fixed elements that the network uses as "knitting needles", that is, pre-determined existences that support the existence of the network by creating copies of their worlds when they make a decision that ends up change the whole progress of that world’s timeline.</p><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi is just the most recurrent example, as the number of changes the child made in his part of the net almost ended the plot more than once in a span of time ranging from ten weeks to ten years. And we are not even going to <em>start talking</em> about the <em>clusterfuck</em> that is the Tri-Ni-Set, because this is a can where the worms are already dead and <em>still</em> rotting.</p><p><em>Ahem</em>, back to the subject.</p><p>Another example of a recurring element is Uchiha Obito. The influence of Uchiha Obito in the world where our current story takes place is not only about what Obito does, but also about the type of power that Obito's Mangekiyo Sharingan has. Unlike Kotoamatsukami and even Tsukuyomi, Kamui does not have the slightest capacity to mess with the target's mind, but this is compensated by its ability to create a "hole" and "path" in the space-time network it supports the worlds. At first, can Obito only reach his "personal" dimension, but with the perfect external influence and the right motivations? Hehehe, well...</p><p>Obito's reach is infinite.</p><p>Therefore, when he wants to reach a place where Kaguya has no advantage over Kakashi and the children, Obito also looks for a place where everyone will be safe and out of reach of the goddess. Already Kaguya, whose broken mind beyond repair only wants the Fruit of the World Tree, ends up only opening the hole in the fabric of the reality of the world that Obito's Kamui needs to reach the network below, and before she can bend that a thread of reality at her own will, Obito's Mangekiyo Sharingan stretches out his metaphorical fingers, reaches out and <strong>touches</strong>.</p><p>Two worlds and half of one more to the left. It is far enough, and most importantly, <strong>safe</strong>.</p><p>Having done their job, Kamui grabs Kakashi and the children and throws them unceremoniously, taking the opportunity to let Kaguya - and therefore that world and Black Zetsu - fall apart in the residual vortex that was left behind.</p><p>Seeing what his idea caused, Uchiha Obito makes a face - <em>oops, sorry!</em> - and thinks that at least Kakashi and the children will be fine in the end. Otsutsuki Hagoromo just sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, already anticipating the headache he will have when starting the whole plot of the shinobi world almost from scratch. Well, at least the clumsy boy accidentally solved some of Hagoromo's most immediate problems, so the Sage concluded that that particular disaster will not be a total loss.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kakashi and his fluffy genins fall into Kamui's black vortex. And if they end up breaking up in the end, well ...</p><p>That is history for another time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>